Roze Tsubomi ken Ongaku Kou
by Thirrin73
Summary: If you love something set it free, and if it loves you in return it will come back. Sakura never expected him to appear again, she had hated him. But by the time he left for the third time, she realized that she had fallen in love with Akasuna no Sasori


Roze Tsubomi ken Ongaku Kou

:Start:

This is for Vesper chan's Oneshot contest.

Full Summary: If you love something you will set it free, and if it loves you in return it will come back. Sakura never expected him to appear again, for she had hated him from the start. But by the time he left for the third time, she realized that she had fallen in love with Akasuna no Sasori.

"Blah."- Speech  
'Blah.'- Thoughts  
**'Blah.'**- Inner  
_'Blah.'_- Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

Warning: Some OOCness…That's about it.

Here we go…

.:X:.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

---

For the past week and a half Sakura had felt someone watching her. When training with or without Tsunade, she could sense the intensive gaze following her every move. At Ichiraku with Naruto there was the same sensation. Even at the hospital, while she did her rounds, she could feel it.

But every time she turned around or fanned out her chakra to search, no one was there. Sakura began to think she was hallucinating.

By the time she felt it in her own home she knew she had gone officially crazy.

After the first week she started to have the dreams.

Sakura would be waking in a seemingly endless darkness. Trying to find something, but she didn't know what. The pinkette would continue along the path that her instincts gave her until a fog rolled in around her.

And up ahead of Sakura was always a figure shrouded in the darkness she was traveling through. She felt that the person was important; she was determined to reach him or her and find out who they were. As Sakura would near the figure the smoke would thin out. She would then notice that the person's back was turned towards her and was most definitely a male.

But the darkness was still too heavy for her to make out any other features. And right when the kunoichi was about to lay her hand on the man's shoulder she would always wake up.

_(Sakura's PoV)_

I had just fallen asleep and already the dream was starting. I was determined to identify the man this time. As I saw his back I tried to push myself to reach him, but the fog was slowing me down. When I had finally reached him I was about to touch his shoulder. But suddenly he turned around and all of his features came into light.

His hair was shaggy and red, his brown eyes had a lazy look in them, and an insufferable smirk was placed upon his lips.

My eyes widened when I realized that the man I had been dreaming of was Akasuna no Sasori.

He reached out towards me and I quickly shut my eyes, wishing that the now nightmare would end.

I awoke in my bed panting and drenched in sweat. I needed to cool down so I decided to take a walk.

As I exited my apartment I realized that it was still late in the evening. My legs carried me to a small copse outside the village gates. I had often come here to collect herbs for Tsunade-shishou, so I recognized the grove immediately.

I stood there for a while letting the crisp night air cool me off, when suddenly a twig snapped not far behind me. I stiffened automatically. And when I turned around there he stood.

Akasuna no Sasori

"Y-you…h-how…w-hat…You- you died!" I stuttered out.

"Yes, amazing how things don't always go according to planned." He said with that same smirk gracing his lips.

"Why are you here?!" I was horrified; I remember that day from two years ago so clearly. The swords of _Father _and _Mother_ piercing the container in his chest. Him falling to the ground as a lifeless doll. Everything! Why and how was he here now?

"Why am I here? Why for you of course." I felt all of my limbs become as stiff as a statue when those words reached my ears. For me? What is he talking about?!

"M-me? W-what?" I started backing up, away from the puppet master.

"I've come back for you. To claim you as mine." The smirk never left his face.

"I will never be your puppet!" I yelled as my fist came down on the ground beneath me, effectively shattering the surface and causing Sasori to lose his footing and collapse with the rubble.

I then took off back towards Konoha. He wouldn't dare attack while I was in the village. But seeing as how he was probably the one who had been watching me I decided that it would be best if I stayed with a friend for the night. Clearly my own home was no longer a tutelary place, since he knew where I lived.

As I continued my running I started to think of who I should go to. Ino was probably still at a party, so she was a no. TenTen had left yesterday with the rest of Team Gai for a mission, so the Weapons Mistress was out. That left Hinata.

I redirected my course for the Hyuuga's district to Konoha. It didn't take long for me to reach the door of the Main Household. I wasn't surprised when a servant answered the door shortly after my knock.

"Haruno-san! May I help you? It's quite rare for you to be here this late." The woman said.

"Hai. I was wondering if I could speak with Hinata?"

"Of course. Hinata-sama would be in her room. Do you want me to lead you there or do you know your own way?"

"I know how to get there. Arigato." She moved aside to allow me to enter. I quickly made my way to Hinata's room. As I reached her quarters, there was light coming out from under her door signaling that she was awake.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"S-sakura? What are you doing here?" The Hyuuga heiress asked once she opened her door to see me.

"Hi Hinata. I was wondering if I could spend the night?" I asked sheepishly.

"O-of course. Come on in Sakura-chan." She answered surprised.

I walked into her room and followed her to her queen sized bed.

"I-I was just finishing up some things. Do you want to use one of my extra night clothes?" Hinata asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah. Arigato Hinata-chan." I smiled over to her.

She smiled back, "No problem Sakura."

I changed into Hinata's offered clothes and we shortly fell asleep afterwards.

---

The next morning I thanked Hinata once again and left for the hospital dressed in a pair of clothes I had apparently left at her home the last time I slept over.

The day went on with no sight of Sasori and the now familiar feeling of being watched was absent. I had decided that I must have dreamed it all up. Then why did I feel so disappointed?

I went home that night and found nothing out of order. I endured a dreamless sleep for the first time in a while.

The next week went by the same way. I kept expecting him to show up, but the red-head never did. I should have been relieved that he didn't. But…I wasn't. I almost felt depressed.

I was walking home from a long day at the hospital when I felt it.

I felt like I was being watched.

Then that would mean…he was back.

I should have been afraid, terrified, running away, or getting ready to fight. But I wasn't. I felt…happy. This was what scared me. Why would I be happy that Sasori was back? I kept telling myself that I hated him and that I was going to kill him again.

Suddenly he was there in front of me.

"Hello Sakura." He said. "I'm back." His ever-present smirk widened as I stiffened.

I was going to have to fight him, I just knew it. I needed to get him out of the village so no one got hurt. I knew I wasn't going to be paragon to him with so many buildings around. Out in the open I could stand my own against him.

I started backing away, trying to lure him out of Konoha.

"Now, now Sakura. Why are you trying to run? You can't escape me." He reached out his hand to me and caressed my cheek. That was my cue to turn and head for the village gates at a run.

'I will not become a cosset for him!' I thought as I continued towards the forest. I once again found myself in the same copse as before.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist. Sasori moved his mouth next to my ear.

"Gotcha." He whispered.

"I'm not going to become one of your puppets!" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Who said anything about you becoming a puppet?" He said smugly.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Why would I waste something so precious by turning it into a lifeless doll?" I blinked in question.

"You have something I could never give a puppet, Sakura." Sasori said as he turned me around to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"Emotions." He said simply

"Emotions only make a shinobi weak." I muttered grimly.

"No." I looked up at him in surprise.

"When you fought me that first time your eyes were like green fire, fueled by the very emotions of your being. That is what makes you strong. Your power, your speed, your knowledge, your abilities, your personality, you wouldn't have any of those without the emotions you express in everything you do." I continued to stare up at him after he had finished speaking.

"It is exactly that which I think has made me…fall in love with you." Sasori then connected his lips to mine.

---

When I woke up I was in my room. The events of last night came flooding back to me. I remembered the kiss more than anything. Sasori's lips had been soft and warm rather than hard and cold as I had thought. He had been so gentle, but I could practically taste the passion he had been holding back.

Then I remembered that not long after the kiss I had passed out from all the stress and tension. Ugh. How very un-shinobi-like.

As I sat up in bed I noticed a small metal box sitting on my bedside table. I picked it up and realized that there was a note under the object. I reached for the piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I brought you home when you fainted after the kiss, heh. Don't worry; I didn't do anything to you while you were unconscious._

_I have…business to attend to elsewhere. But I will be back. The music box and its contents are a gift to you from me._

_Sincerely,  
Sasori_

_P.S. - I hope you enjoyed the kiss as much as I did._

Music box? I guess that is what the metal container was. I lifted the lid and a soft melody erupted from it. Inside was a small rosebud encased in a hardened syrum. There was also a note inside the box.

_I'll never turn you into a lifeless doll, but some things are best preserved._

I smiled and placed the music box and the rose next to each other on my bed stand. Why was I so happy that Sasori had left me these? Why was I ok with him kissing me? Why had I not told anyone about him being here? Why was I looking forward to him returning?

'**Because you love him.'**

I took Inner's words into consideration. I think she was right.

I smiled softly to myself.

After all,

If you love something, set it free. And if it loves you in return, it will come back to you.

Or something like that.

---

_And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart....mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

.:X:.

:This was my contest entry for Vesper chan's Oneshot Contest:

Wow…I think this is the first 'definate pairing' fic I've ever done… Go me!

I really enjoyed doing this. I might just do more oneshots :D

I was smiling the entire time I was typing, yay!

The song I used was 'Listen to Your Heart' by Roxette.

I hope if you read this you enjoyed doing so!

…

Ive run out of things to say…

…

…

…

Red Bull gives you wings!

Sorry random commercial/moment.

:In Depth(ish) Author Comment:~

I think I did pretty well with this :)

I found out about Vesper chan's contest yesterday and was so excited that I started immediately. After finding out what certain words meant the plot just came to me. And I finished the next day…I was up all night thinking the story through. I didn't mean to but I just couldn't stop going over it! I ultimately just got out of bed grabbed a journal and wrote down most of it so I wouldn't lose anything. And voila! I was done typing it up the next day.

Now I shall wait until the first of July.

It is June 29, 2009  
2:27 Pm

I started June 29, 2009  
7:13 Am

I obviously need a life…

Well I enjoyed making an entry for the contest so that is an achievement in my eyes!

Ja ne!

Thirrin73

P.S.- My reign of oneshots might be starting… :D

P.S.(2)- I just realized…my Birthday is in 11 days…Yay! Driving Permit here I come!

:End:


End file.
